Systems and methods described herein relate generally to wireless communications using a GGSN device, and more particularly, to early load detection within a GGSN device.
A General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network provides mobile computing and telephony users with packet-switched connections to data networks through a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) device. A GGSN device may process packets from subscribers already connected to a data network and may also process session creation packets received from mobile stations that may be in the process of creating a connection to a data network. Session creation packets require more processing by GGSN devices than data packets that transmit data via existing connections. GGSN devices may become overloaded and drop packets over existing data connections when a large number of session creation packets are received.